


inscription's on one's armour

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: "I dont know.....that green elemental must of said something to dad...." Phoenix frowns.





	1. the missing puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hellfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632420) by [renwhit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renwhit/pseuds/renwhit). 



> So I got inspired by Renwhit's Hellfire fic
> 
> where I rp Grillby and a friend of mine Rps Gaster who we call Grisk who have two twins called Phoenix and Ebony and they find Grillby's old war amour with Inscriptions and read it.
> 
> we call Gaster Grisk cause if you look up Gaster Frisk you'll see what we mean by Grisk-
> 
> also this is a kinda Undertale/Overtale(or humantale same thing) kinda fic since both Sans and Papyrus happen to be human as well somehow(fuck logic)
> 
> Dad: Grillby  
> Father: Grisk/Gaster(cause formalities)
> 
> Ebony & Phoenix: 7 years old (Ebony being the older twin by a few minutes)  
> Grisk: in his 40's  
> Grillby: 31 years old  
> Sans: 22 years old  
> Papyrus: 20 years old

Phoenix rummages through his history books as his twin sister Ebony sat on his bed with a shaken expression they had witness their dad Grillby get angered by a green flame elemental. "... Why....why was dad so angry..." Ebony ask's still shaken by what she witnessed truth by told neither of them had seen their dad get so angry so quickly.

Phoenix merely glanced at Ebony. "I dont know.....that green elemental must of said something to dad...." he frowns rather determined to get to the bottom of this as Ebony said nothing as she hugged her knees, a few tears falling down her face "....i m-might stay at sans and paps....o-only for tonight.." she says quietly earning a soft sigh from Phoenix. "Don't cry sis....maybe the history books hold some answers....m-maybe he didn't see us in the bar....." he says getting a little choked up since he hate seeing his twin upset.

A small whimper left Ebony as she spoke. "he did phoenix....h-he did....d-didn't father say anything about this to you?" a small hum left Phoenix as he said nothing for a few seconds before answering the question. "Father said the green elemental is someone we dont want to meet he also went pale...." he mutters loud enough for Ebony to hear. "....m-maybe thats a good idea..." causing phoenix to nod in agreement. "Agreed dad clearly doesn't like him....." his tone was one of curiosity to find answers to this little mystery.

Ebony nodded before speaking. "....what if dad does that again..." she asks causing Phoenix to look at her. "Im sure father can calm him down" she nods again before asking with a sheepish smile. "i hope so....hey, do you want some cookies?" earning a mutter of a reply. "Cookies sound good" Ebony's sheepish smile turned into a soft one as she stood. "I'll be right back" she uses shortcut to the top of the fridge and grabbed the cookie jar then she uses a shortcut back to phoenix's room.

Phoenix didn't look up from the history book he was reading. "That was quick" earning him quite a sassy response from Ebony. "naturally" she then sat next to phoenix "so....what do the books say?" Phoenix glances at his sister. "Well the pictures are old and not in colour but there like two entire chapters on Hellfire and his infamous rage in battle against humans" he says casually.

Ebony blinks she had almost forgotten how into history her twin brother was. "really...? Do you..do you think father's in the book?" she asks earning a small scoff from Phoenix. "there been a few mentions how a skeletal mage one of the elites battled along side Hellfire....you dont think dads Hellfire do you?" she fidgets slightly beginning to stutter. "I-I don't know....I hope he isn't..do you think father's the mage beside....Hellfire...?" that earned a thoughtful hum from her twin before an answer. "Father did say he was a mage and that dad was a general....." that caused her twin to frown. "Maybe we should ask?" was Phoenix suggestion. "i guess we can...." she felt unsure about that idea.

Phoenix raises a brow keeping a rather blank expression. "You seem unsure....then again dad shivered I think the bluntness of my tone reminded him of something...." he didn't get a reply for a few minutes before Ebony spoke again. ".....i think....there's some armour and weapons in their room somewhere...maybe it has an inscription or something?" the suggestion caused Phoenix to think for a few minutes if their parents did keep their old weaponry and armour in their bedroom then maybe it would fit together a lot of things that the history book never told him. "You think? Father said that the history books brought up bad memories....since they both were in the war" he asks.

"well....lets go and find out shall we?" Ebony stood up and made her way to their parents bedroom as Phoenix stands and follows as he brings a old looking book that Grisk had given Grillby during the war to help with the different monster dialect and promptly called the book 'the dialect book' soon as Phoenix entered the room he saw his sister suddenly use a short cut onto a shelf and eyeing the top of the wardrobe "i see something!" she calls down to him.

"What is it!?!" Phoenix he asks. "Does it have any weird dialect on it!?" he calls back to his twin earning a small snarky retort. "Im gonna get it down dummy...its a chest piece..." he hears her say. "Sass no needed" Phoenix grumbles. "A chest piece?" He blinks as Ebony looks down at him. "Yeah. A chest piece....get something soft. Im gonna push it down" Phoenix drags the covers off their parents bed and onto the floor. "ok you can push it off now" he sticks his thumb up at his twin. "Okay!" he hears Ebony chirp out and then pushed the chest plate down onto the covers.

Phoenix looks at the chest plate. "Looks to big for father to wear....must be dads..." he says thoughtfully before looking at Ebony. "Its also heavy." Ebony huffed out and uses a shortcut to appear next to phoenix "see any inscriptions?" Phoenix rolls his eyes at Ebony before looking at the chest plate again. "Amour is suppose to be heavy and im looking" he huffs. "Patience damn it" that caused Ebony to come out with a sarcastic reply. "Well im sorry father could come up here any second now" Phoenix huffs spotting some inscriptions. "Found some....decades old though" he murmurs. "Can you read it though?" Ebony asks raising a brow. "I can try" Phoenix mutters. "The dialect book dad has might come in handy" he shrugs. "Depends if its in another language first" ebony muttered out "and you're such a nerd for history" Phoenix snorts with amusement. "Your a nerd for science.....Well its English so thats good makes it easier" he mutters causing Ebony to roll her eyes at him. "Oh shut up...and can you read it? Can you?" the impatience tone in Ebony's tone causes Phoenix to scowl.

"I can gees" Phoenix huffs clearing his throat. "It says...I carry the guilt and weight of war knowing that I have caused so many monster and humans to lose their lives....as their pained screams as my hellish flames engulf and burn them, of that day I lost control is forever in my memory and will forever haunt my dreams....Fear its a simplistic word but once seen in both allies and enemies face you come to terms with death for I am a general for I am Hellfire" he blinks before looking at Ebony who said nothing for a couple of minutes. "....so...he really is...d-dad really is Hellfire..." he hears her say quietly.

"Yea.....he really is....." Phoenix looks the chest plate with a small frown. "....i didn't want to believe it..." Ebony was shaking again "so...father is the mage in the books...?" Phoenix shrugged slightly. "Looks like it....only logical explanation" he then looks at Ebony. "....do you think father has his armour or whatever he wore?" she asks him. "Some mages wore armour but I saw a skeletal mage in robes instead....efficient in quick movements but not as protection though" he says nonchalantly.

Ebony says nothing before Rummaging through one of the draws causing Phoenix to blink. "You seriously looking for them?" he asks earning a scoff from the older twin. "Of course i am! You need evidence to back up the hypothesis or theory." Phoenix raises a brow before replying with a blunt tone to his voice. "Your nerd side is showing" Ebony merely huffs. "Don't care finding evidence" she states rather bluntly. "check the wardrobe" Phoenix rolls his eyes going over to the wardrobe. "Yikes yes ma'am" Phoenix retorts.

"Find anything?" Ebony glanced over to phoenix before going back to the drawer she was searching as Phoenix carefully pulls out more armour. "Guess dad tried to hide the rest of the armour heh" causing Ebony looked over to phoenix. "Is there anything written on it?....i still cant believe dad...is Hellfire.." she says quietly."A few things....and I cant believe it either heh our dad the infamous Hellfire the first elemental to rise through the ranks" Phoenix says as he looks at the armour.

"Its crazy....oh-!!" Ebony pulled out a folded....something, then unfolded it "....is this the mage robe from the book?" Phoenix looks at the clothing. "That's it!....humans called father deaths messenger in the history books since dad was an elite mage" Ebony tilts her head in confusion. "Why deaths messenger?" the confusion was also evident in her tone. "well father was a skeleton back in a war....death is usually seen as a skeleton in a black hooded rob with a scythe" the look of confusion was still on Ebony's face. "Yeah but he hardly goes around holding a scythe. Psht, humans are weird." Phoenix just shrugged as he spoke. "humans like to be over dramatic father & dad were quite a dangerous team by what the history books say" his tone was rather blunt. "But....they don't look dangerous..." ebony frowned.

"have you forgotten what we saw downstairs in the bar!?" Phoenix huffs. "we just saw dad almost lose his temper entirely" ebony glanced to the side, then started to fold the robe back up "we should put all this back..." Phoenix sighs nodding. "yea if father catches up no doubt we'll be grounded....I wonder if Sans and Papyrus knows about this" he mutters. "I dont think they do...i can ask sans later?" Ebony says in a suggestion while shrugging. "probably good idea" Phoenix shrugs. "how we going to get the chest plate back up on top of the wardrobe" he asks.

Suddenly Grisk's voice rang out through the house as he searched for the two children. "Ebony? Phoenix?" Phoenix eyes widen in panic. "uh oh fathers coming quick Ebony we gotta get all this back to where we found it" he says in just as much panic. "Hurry-!" Ebony hurries over to the chest plate, out a hand on it and uses a shortcut to the top of the wardrobe, then used her blue magic to push it back to its original place then jumped down from the wardrobe as Phoenix looks towards the room door. "think father will notice?" he asks. "I dont know...is everything back to where it was?" Ebony answers only to ask another question causing Phoenix to fidget on his feet. "looks like it" he says panic and nervousness evident in his tone.

"Good" ebony grabbed the others arm and used a shortcut back to Phoenix's room. "w-wait I dropped the dialect book!" Phoenix stutters the panicked tone never leaving his voice. "Well done idiot head...where is it?" Ebony says rather irritated at how her twin dropped a damn book. "near the wardrobe just leave it I dont think father will notice" was Phoenix's muttered reply. "No but dad will" ebony quickly uses a shortcut to their parents bedroom again, pick up the dropped book and uses another shortcut to get back to phoenix, then held the book out for him "here ya go" she says slightly out of breath?. "right dads the observant type" Phoenix grumbles as he takes the dialect book.


	2. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kids? Are you here?" Grisk frowned before looking into Phoenix's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is Curious to what Ebony and Phoenix look like The Link is here:  
> https://twitter.com/TheMaskedMun/status/914088231104401408
> 
> cause I dunno how to post pictures on here cause im a dumbass  
> anyway the art was done by @_Lance_Lot on twitter who also runs a tumblr blog  
> they made the image for a friends birthday so yea.

"Kids? Are you here?" Grisk frowned his tone full of worry and concern before looking into Phoenix's room "ah, there you are you two! ...are the two if you okay..?" he asks knowing full well that Grillby's little spat shall we say with a green fire elemental had shaken the twins. "we're fine just giving Ebony a history lesson" Phoenix smiles innocently as he jokes trying to seem normal as possible. "Such a history nerd phoenix" Ebony joined in with a joke of her own earning a snort from the younger twin. "not my fault its interesting" Grisk lets out a quiet chuckle before speaking. "Im glad you two are alright....your dad never meant to scare the both of you..he tends to get a bit../heat/ed if he's not careful, thats all" he had purposely put the pun in to try and lighten the mood.

"right....who was that guy father?" Phoenix asks with a small frown at the pun he didn't hate puns he just wasn't a fan of them. "looks like they said something to dad that upset him" he says in his usual blunt tone while looking up at his father. "...that is Fuku's father. Your uncle Vulcan." Grisk says rubbing the side of his arm "He's dangerous, Fuku's father or not you, stay away from him" he says sternly. "he seems dangerous....look like he had dad by the throat" Phoenix raises a brow being eerily calm about this then again he mostly took after Grillby then Grisk unlike his twin.

"Phoenix stop being so calm! You're freaking me out..." Ebony says looking freaked out how eerily calm her brother could be. "sorry..." Phoenix says looking down. "I think I read to much history books" he chuckles nervously looking at Ebony then at their father. "I suppose you two have questions for me?" Grisk raises a brow at the two children. "a lot of questions but I dont think--" Phoenix began only be cut off by Ebony. "....why is dad Hellfire? And what did Vulcan do to him to make him act like that?" she asks frowning.

"Ebony!" Phoenix facepalms letting out a irritated sigh. "...what she said...." Ebony frowns more. "Well it had to be asked phoenix! Seeing dad like that...it /terrified me/" she huffs rolling her eyes as Phoenix sighs. "....true it was something we never seen him that angry before.....irritated and annoyed yes but....that...." Grisk frowns softly he was glad Grillby at this current time was busy downstairs in the bar. "I understand. The first time i saw his full anger...well, it truly terrified me. But, over the weeks and months, i got used to the hellish wrath he had.....your dad.....he was created by a mage. To help us with the war...." he says sombrely truth be told he was worried that Grillby was going to ask their mage to banish them after the war ended but was relieved that the former general decided to stay as a living monster.

"so he was just a weapon?....." Phoenix blinks. "but that doesn't look like he was using his full wrath in the bar.....perhaps a glimpse?" he mutters quietly. "He's simmered down a lot. Though Hellfire /does/ show when he gets angry at times..but thats very rarely And.....when he was created....." Grisk takes a deep breath. " but yes....he was a weapon. But, he's not anymore." Phoenix stared in what seemed to be amazement. "wow....so what were the inscriptions on hos armour stand for?" Phoenix quickly covers his mouth realising that he had just given away the fact he and Ebony had found their parents old robes and armour.

Grisk gave Phoenix and Ebony a disapproving father look not amused by the fact the children went through his and Grillby's room. ".....you two looked at the armour?" Phoenix let out a nervous laugh. "Y-Yes....we were curious thats all" Grisk scowls at the twins still rather unamused. "and you should've asked! That's private stuff, you two" he huffs irritated. "We know....but we just wanted to put the puzzle pieces together thats all....but why does his armour have inscriptions" Phoenix grumbles.

Grisk's scowl softens "to remember what war does...and how it changes people. We all had our own inscriptions on whatever we owned" Phoenix stares at his father in complete curiosity. "So even your robes have inscriptions" he asks his tone matching with his expression. "yes, even my robes have inscriptions" his fathers answer noticing his son's curious expression and tone. "I never got a chance to read it....is it in your dialect father" ah another question which didn't surprise Grisk in the slightest. "it is in my dialect phoenix" Grisk answers since back in the war he didn't know English which was a hindrance yes but he managed to talk to others who knew sign language.

"Knew the dialect book come in handy" Phoenix says in triumph as Ebony let out a amused snort. "yeah yeah yeah. You god damn nerd" she jokes causing the other to huff. "Your just as much as a nerd Ebony" Ebony retorts with a snide comeback. "not as much as a nerd though." the sass in her tone caused Phoenix to grumble. "Cut the sass damn it I wanna know what fathers inscriptions on his robes say" this caused Ebony to huff. "perhaps he doesn't wanna say" she scowls at Phoenix. "Well if he doesn't we can translate it cause duh dialect book" Phoenix pointed out causing Grisk to roll his eyes amused by the twins conversation. "And im still standing in front of you two." the amusement in his tone was evident. "Heh sorry father" Phoenix smiles sheepishly at the older male. "Honestly you two" grisk huffed out in a playful manner "I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" causing Phoenix nods. "alright I'm holding you to that word father" he then snorts amused causing Ebony to elbow phoenix in the side "okay father!" she chirped earning a grunt and a glare from Phoenix. "what was that for?" he asks rather annoyed at his twin.

"Don't say that! That just means you're gonna nag him." Ebony hisses at her twin. "oh come on Im not gonna nag him!" her twin huffs out the look of annoyance still written over his face. "Yes you will. You always nag /me/ for things, Its in your nature to nag" Ebony retorts glaring at Phoenix. "your not better Ebony" came the quiet reply but it was loud enough for her to hear. "Wha- how!?" Ebony exclaimed in disbelief not believing that she would nag her parents for any sort of reason. "how ya think!!" Phoenix yells at Ebony, the twins forgetting that their father was still in the room with them.

"Okay you two thats enough" grisk says as he picked ebony up via blue magic and let her float over to him "don't wind each other up." his tone was blunt yet stern as Phoenix watches frowning. "....sorry phoenix..." ebony muttered out, now upside down due to the blue magic. "....its fine....." Phoenix mutters as well shifting on his feet slightly. "Well, you two definitely get /heated/ up easily" Grisk says in slight amusement as he watches his children apologise to each other, Phoenix just groans at the pun his father decided to slip out. "father....please not the puns" he whines as Ebony giggles in amusement coming up with a pun of her own. "I agree father. It got rather /firery/ for a moment" causing another groan of despair to escape Phoenix. "oh my god please dont" he facepalms.

"whats the matter phoenix? Are you getting /steamed/ by the fact we're doing puns?" Grisk says amused as he places Ebony on the ground as Phoenix shook his head. "I'll show you /steam/ed if your not careful!" he then facepalms at the fact he made a pun himself causing Ebony to Burst out laughing "Phoenix y-you just said a pun!" she squeals in amusement and delight knowing how much Phoenix hated puns. "oh my Asgore just dust me already" Phoenix grumbles out unamused by all this pun making. "Oh /light/en up, phoenix." his father teases causing Phoenix to seethe in annoyance. "please stop.....these puns are torture" he huffs out still seething in annoyance.

"Alright alright, we'll stop now, do you two want to go down and speak to your dad?" Grisk suggests looking at Ebony and Phoenix. "maybe later I wanna keep reading some books" Phoenix bluntly answered as Ebony snorts. "Ew, bookworm" she jokes out causing Phoenix to roll his eyes. "better then being social" he snorts snorts out. "Stop being so antisocial...it ain't healthy" Ebony says as she gently jabs Phoenix in the stomach. "being to social isn't healthy" Phoenix mutters as he's already nose? deep in a book. "Euch You're impossible, I'll get you to be a social butterfly. Just you wait" Ebony huffed out before using a short cut to leave.

"good luck" was Phoenix reply before his twin used a short cut. "Your sister is right you know. Being antisocial all the time is rather unhealthy" Grisk raises a brow at Phoenix wondering why his youngest son was always so interested in books he knew Grillby wasn't into reading so he just guessed the young elemental got it from him. "you would know wouldn't you" Phoenix looks at Grisk blinking. "Yes, i would. Being antisocial can make you...agitated and anxious.." the scientists reply keeping his brow raised at his son as the other simply raised a brow of their own at him saying nothing. "And, everyone will think you cant talk. Or cant hear, do you really want that?" he asks. "father......bit hypocritical of you since you were the royal scientist who constant sat in the lab" Phoenix mutters going back to his book.

Grisk flinches slightly "Okay ouch. But I was always busy, didn't have time to talk" he huffs crossing his arms. "still.....dad doesn't talk that much either when he works" Phoenix doesn't look up from his book managing to keep up with the conversation with the older male. "He was always a quiet one." Grisk states having known the bartender for literally centuries wonder how one earth him and the former general hadn't got together sooner. "then there isn't wrong with bein assumed a mute" Phoenix shrugs pulling Grisk out of his little wonder. "You do know you and Ebony will be going to school once i go back to work, right? I'm only trying to get you used to talking to monsters" he frowns softly at the young elemental how the lack of emotion in their voice was far to familliar. ".....joyful....." Phoenix says sarcastically. "I know but I'll be fine I swear" Grisk shook his head knowing he wasn't going to win this little debate. "Alright...but please, do try and make friends, alright?" that wasn't to much to ask for since he wanted the best for his children.

"no promises but I'll /try/ making friends" Phoenix says blandly to his father causing the old male to shake their head once again. "That's good enough for me" phoenix nods satisfied with the answer. "mhm good so what will you do now father?" he asks the bland tone still in his voice. "Im not sure...maybe start cleaning the attic out at your brothers place" Grisk says shrugging knowing he probably has centuries old things forgotten up in the attic collecting dust. "whats in the attic?" Phoenix raises a brow looking at Grisk. "Some belongings of mine....." well he wasn't lying the things in the attic of his eldest sons do belong to him as Phoenix keeps their brow raised not looking away from him while they held their book. "..why are you staring at me like that?" he asks slightly unnerved only to receive a blunt reply. "no reason" Grisk blinks still unnerved. "Mhm. Sure. I'll leave you alone to read now" he says not really convinced but who was he to judge. "yup" was all the young elemental said as Grisk took his leave and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like we found out who that mysterious Green Elemental is.
> 
> Vulcan is a traitor to the crown his mage was disguised as a monster(cause magic) and when confronted about it by Grillby or Hellfire at the time along with their Sister Phoenix(yes the boy was named after his dead aunt) his mage got killed in the confrontation which caused Vulcan to go into a blind rage and attack Hellfire but Phoenix got in the way and...died or dust if you prefer in Hellfire's arms.
> 
> the only ones were to know about this is the king & queen who gave Vulcan another chance after the war.
> 
> Vulcan being the oldest  
> Phoenix being the second oldest & dead rip her fire was a pink flame  
> Grillby/Hellfire being the youngest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a short as prompt but nope turned into a fic that nobody asked for your welcome.
> 
> hmm who could this Green fire elemental be? (no its not Fuku)


End file.
